Just Another Love Story
by lovetowrite123
Summary: Naomi storylines, mentions the whole cast, mostly Liam/Naomi love story, but Annie comes and interferres


Just Another Love Story

Chapter 1: The Surprises We Await

Naomi was in her private jet, eating a bag of peanuts. She was a little nervous because her plane was about to land in a couple of minutes. She had spent her winter break with her best friend Silver in St. Bart's. A couple of things had happened before she left on her trip though. Liam had kissed her. They shared this incredible kiss that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She had been waiting for that moment for the longest time. She was in love with Liam, and wanted to be with him, but she questioned if she could trust him. He had cheated on her with her sister, what was stopping him from doing it again. But she couldn't think like that, she had to go with the flow. She was scared and she kept wondering if anything had changed while she was away, maybe he had changed his mind about them. But Naomi realized that she should just wait to see what would happen then thinking up crazy ideas and getting them in her head. Silver sat next to her and held her hand, "You still thinking about Liam?" she asked. Naomi nodded. "But I don't want to be. Let's talk about you, how are you doing with the whole Teddy Dixon love triangle?"

"I don't know, I'm confused. Dixon was the first guy I ever felt anything for. But we've been down that road before and look where it got us. We didn't talk at all during the first half of the school year. It was drama, drama, drama. And then there's Teddy, a guy I felt a strong connection with but he's a player, and you know what they say, be careful of players because their game is to break your heart."

"Does Teddy know that you and Dixon kissed?" Naomi asked

"Unless Dixon told him, then no."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if I want a boyfriend right now." Silver told Naomi, "I need to think, and not get myself involved in more drama."

"That sounds like a plan."

The pilot told Naomi and Silver that they were standing to land and that they should put on their seatbelts. Silver was scared of landing a plane more than anything. She held on tight to Naomi's arm, and onto her seat. As Naomi looked out the window she saw Beverley Hills. It didn't look like much changed without her, and she hoped that nothing would change with Liam. The way they had left it was good for the both of them. Naomi sometimes wished that she hadn't left and had stayed with Liam to be with him for the holidays. The plane touched the ground and Silver opened her eyes, "We made it" she smiled. Naomi and Silver got off the plane and headed inside the airport. "We better go find a cab." Naomi said as she entered the airport when all of a sudden she saw Liam standing right in front of her with a huge bouquet of black orchids. They were her favourite. Silver didn't want to interrupt this romantic moment and told Naomi she would go get something to eat. Naomi was so shocked that she wasn't really listening to Silver and mumbled "ok."Naomi walked up to Liam, "You came." She said with a smile. Liam approached her reaching out his hand to hold hers. "Of course I came. I've been waiting for the moment I would see you again since the last time we kissed."

"And you brought me flowers"

"Black orchids" Liam said as he gave them to her.

She smiled as she smelt them, "My favourite." Liam pulled Naomi close into his body and put his arms around her, "I don't want anything or anyone to come between us ever again." Naomi nodded she wanted that too, more than anything.

"Oh , and next time you want to take a vacation, we're going to go together, because you couldn't believe how bored I got here without you."

"Yeah...me too..."Naomi said sarcastically, "Who am I kidding, I had a blast!" Liam laughed and held her tight. He kissed her lips softly. She was so happy, this is what she had been waiting for all break, right here, this moment, with Liam. If she had any doubts before, she didn't anymore.

"Oh, one more thing," Liam said, "Can we take this relationship to the next level, maybe going steady? I just want everyone to know that you're my girl"

"I would absolutely love that." She said and kissed him again.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us at Navid's."

"What about Silver, I don't even know where she went."

"Let's just say I wasn't the only surprise who ended up coming."

"Really!" Naomi said excited, "Teddy or Dixon?"

"Teddy," Liam said, "Why would Dixon come?``

Naomi realized that Dixon hadn`t told anyone about his kiss with Silver at the Winter Wonderland dance. She had to think of a quick cover -up, ``I don`t know, I just don't see Teddy as a romantic, and Dixon sent Silver a text before we left.`` Liam looked like he didn`t buy it, but left the issue alone. Liam put his arm around Naomi`s waist and they walked to Liam`s car.


End file.
